Devils' Place - 1
by nadyabaekkie
Summary: Liburan memang menyenangkan. Namun, bagaimanakah jika kalian salah memilih tempat berlibur yang mungkin saja horor?


**Author: Nadya Shafira**

**Title: Devils' Place - part 1**

**Genre: horror, friendship, romance**

**Rating: PG13**

**Cast: **

**EXO-K Byun Baekhyun**

**EXO-K Oh Sehun**

**OC Park Soonju**

**OC Lee Yeonmin**

**OC Kim Yoora**

**SHINee Choi Minho**

**SHINee Lee Taemin**

**OC Jung Jiyoung**

Siang hari yang panas terlihat lima orang remaja kelas 2 SMA sedang berkumpul di kantin untuk membicarakan rencana liburan sekolah mereka.

"Jadinya kita ke mana?" Tanya seorang siswi bernama Soonju.

"Jeju aja. Gimana?" Usul Yeonmin. Yang lainnya nampak berpikir.

"Pasti mahal, Yeon. Kita ke pulau yang terpencil aja. Pasti seru deh!" Sahut Minho.

"Tapi ke mana?" Tanya Taemin.

"Molla." Jawab Minho sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tau!" Seru Jiyoung dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Ke mana?" Sahut yang lainnya serempak.

"Jeogshin Island." Jawab Jiyoung sambil mengangguk-angguk. Yang lain kembali berpikir.

"Ada apa aja di sana?" Taemin mulai antusias dengan usul Jiyoung.

"Entahlah, makanya aku mau coba ke sana. Yang jelas, katanya pantainya tuh indah banget!" Ujar Jiyoung.

"Oke, aku setuju." Taemin akhirnya menyetujui usul Jiyoung. Yang lain terlihat masih berpikir.

"Setuju deh." Minho dan Yeonmin setuju.

"Gimana dengan kamu, Joo?"

"Eung, aku kayaknya pernah denger sesuatu tentang pulau itu deh. Tapi, apa ya?" Jawab Soonju.

"Ah, sudahlah ikut aja." Rajuk Yeonmin.

"Iya deh, aku ikut." Jawabnya.

"Oke, kapan kita berangkat? Ke sana naik apa?" Yeonmin terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Wah, sabar Yeon-ah.  
Gimana kalau kita berangkat waktu hari pertama libur sekolah?" Usul Jiyoung lagi.

"Baiklah." Setuju yang lain.

"Untuk kendaraan, kita bisa ke sana pakai mobil appaku yang sedang tidak dipakainya. Aku yang menyetir, eotte?" Minho mengusulkan dan mereka pun setuju dengan usul tersebut.

"Tapi mana enak kalau pergi berlima. Kita ajak Yoora, Sehun dan Baekhyun, bagaimana?"

"Tentu aja mereka harus ikut! Sebagai 8 sekawan, kita harus kompak!" Tukas Minho, tegas. Yang lain mengangguk.

Jam istirahat telah berakhir. Saatnya seluruh murid kembali pada kegiatan belajar kembali. Begitu juga lima orang murid yang mengobrol di kantin tadi. Mereka kembali ke kelas dan belajar pelajaran kimia.

Hari pertama libur sekolah telah tiba. Baekhyun, Yoora dan Sehun, akhirnya ikut dengan mereka. Mereka –Minho, Sehun, Soonju, Taemin, Jiyoung, dan Baekhyun telah datang di rumah Minho, tempat yang telah mereka tentukan untuk berkumpul sebelum memulai perjalanan.

_Rumah Minho_

Minho terlihat sibuk mengangkut bawaannya ke dalam mobilnya. Maklum, mereka akan berlibur selama satu minggu di sana. Selain Minho, Taemin, Soonju, Sehun, Jiyoung dan Baekhyun juga sedang mengangkut barang bawaannya. Sedangkan, Yeonmin dan Yoora masih belum datang ke rumah Minho, padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat.

"Yak Jiyoung-ah! Kau ini mau liburan atau mau pindahan?" Ejek Sehun, karena melihat Jiyoung membawa barang banyak sekali.

"Yang penting seru!" Balasnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Minho sedang memperhatikan jam digital biru yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Ia sedang menunggu kedua sahabatnya yang memang diketahuinya sebagai yang paling lelet.

"Huh, lama sekali sih, dua orang itu." Keluhnya.

"Joo-ya, Yoora sama Yeon mana sih?" Tanya Minho pada Soonju.

"Masih di rumah Yoora tuh. Bentar lagi mereka ke sini, kok." Jawab Soonju enteng.

Benar saja. Lima menit kemudian, kedua orang super lelet itu pun tiba.

"Kalian mirip kura-kura tau. Ngapain aja sih?" Kesal Minho pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Ini nih, si nona Kim, mandinya lama." Jawab Yeonmin sambil menatap kesal Yoora.

"Ya sudah, ayo masukkan barang-barang kalian ke mobil!" Baekhyun melerai mereka.

Mereka sedang berada di perjalanan menuju Jeogshin Island. Yang duduk di kursi supir adalah Minho –selaku pimilik mobil tentunya. Di sampingnya, terdapat Taemin. Kursi kedua diduduki Yeonmin, Yoora dan Jiyoung. Di belakang ada Baekhyun, Sehun dan Soonju, serta barang bawaan mereka yang sebagian juga ditaruh di kursi kedua.

"Hey, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" Tanya Soonju yang memang memiliki perasaan tidak enak.

"Ah, itu cuma perasaanmu aja. Kita nikmati aja liburan ini." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Hey, pulau yang kita tuju itu jauh, jadi nanti kalau aku mengantuk, aku minta ada yang mau menggantikanku menyetir ya? Supaya tidak ada masalah." Pinta Minho dengan mata fokus ke arah jalan raya.

"Ya, biar nanti si Byun Baek saja yang menggantikanmu." Jawab Yeonmin dengan santainya.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Mereka berhenti sejenak di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang.

"Jiyoung-ah, masih jauh tidak? Udah pingin cepet-cepet sampe nih." Tanya Yoora.

"5 jam lagi kita sampai. Sabar ya, nona Kim."

"Omona, lama amat!" Kaget Yoora, Sehun dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

"Yah, namanya juga pulau terpencil. Dasar kalian ini!" Sahut Yeonmin.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka telah menyelesaikan makan mereka. Mereka pun kembali ke mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang masih lama itu.

"Pohon di sini tinggi-tinggi ya, lain dengan di Seoul." Puji Baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikan pohon-pohon besar di jalanan lewat jendela yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Iya dong. Apa kubilang, pasti seru deh!" Sahut Jiyoung, selaku si pemilik usul.

"Yeon-ah, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" Tanya Soonju pada Yeonmin.

"Iya Joo, ternyata aku juga ngerasain hal yang sama kayak kamu. Yang lain kok asyik aja ya?" Jawab Yeonmin.

Tepat pukul 5 sore, mereka telah sampai di tujuan. Tempat yang mereka tuju memang lah sangat indah. Laut yang biru, pantai dengan pasir putih yang indah, bersih, udaranya pun masih sangat sejuk karena juga terdapat gunung di sana.

"Wow, indah sekali tempat ini!" Puji Yeonmin yang telah melupakan rasa tidak enaknya yang sempat dialaminya saat di perjalanan.

"Hmmm... udaranya sejuk! Jiyoung-ah, kamu tidak salah pilih tempat nih! Aku rasa tempat ini lebih indah daripada pulau Jeju!" Tambah Baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya bebas.

"Siapa dulu... Jung Jiyoung!" Jiyoung membanggakan dirinya.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ingat sesuatu deh tentang pulau ini." Ucap Soonju.

"Tentang apa?" Antusias Sehun.

"Umm... mungkin hantu." Jawab Soonju.

"Oh, ayolah Park Soonju! Kita ke sini untuk liburan yang menyenangkan, bukan liburan horor." Minho menyahuti perkataan gadis berkuncir satu itu.

"Arraseo, aku akan melupakan perasaan aneh itu."

"Jiyoung-ah, kau sudah mengurus penginapannya, kan?" Minho bertanya pada Jiyoung yang sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Lho, bukannya kamu yang urus penginapannya?" Heran Jiyoung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak urus masalah itu, Jung Jiyoung!" Bantah Minho.

"Hhh... baiklah, kita cari penginapan sekarang!" Tukas Jiyoung.

"Kenapa kamu tidak search di google atau naver aja?" Usul Sehun.

"Oh iya, benar juga kamu." Jiyoung langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya.

"Yah... kok tidak ada sinyal sih?" Keluh Jiyoung.

"Ah iya, aku juga tidak dapat sinyal." Timpal Baekhyun.

"Mwo?! Ponselku juga tidak ada sinyal!" Gerutu Yeonmin.

"Argh... kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa kita mau menghubungi siapa?!" Soonju terlihat begitu kesal.

"Hhh..." Taemin hanya menghela nafas.

"Soonju-ya, kamu jangan berpikiran macam-macam!" Omel Minho. Soonju hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, sudah-sudah!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita cari penginapan sekarang, mumpung belum gelap!" Tegasnya, dan langsung berjalan mendahului yang lain mencari penginapan.

Cukup lama mereka mencari penginapan, hingga akhirnya Yoora melihat sebuah vila dengan desain yang cukup tua yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hey, itu lihat di sana ada vila!" Serunya kegirangan.

"Aish, memang tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan lagi tempatnya?" Protes Jiyoung.

"Memangnya kamu mau tidur di mobil?" Ketus Yoora diiringi anggukan Yeonmin.

"Sementara kita menginap di sini dulu. Besok, kalau kita menemukan vila yang lebih baik, kita pindah dari sini." Lerai Baekhyun.

Akhirnya, mereka setuju dengan vila yang dilihat Yoora. Mereka pun berjalan menuju vila tersebut.

"Permisi!" Teriak Yoora.

"Permisi ... apa ada orang?" Minho dan Taemin ikut membantu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang kakek tua muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Begini harabeoji, kami ingin menginap di vila ini." Terang Yoora.

"Oh, kebetulan saya penjaga vila ini. Kalau kalian mau, saya akan berikan kuncinya. Tapi maaf, di sini hanya ada empat kamar."

"Gwechana harabeoji, kami mau menginap di sini."

"Baiklah, ini kuncinya. Kalau kalian butuh apa-apa kalian bisa memanggil saya. Saya ada di belakang vila."

"Ah kamsahamnida harabeoji. Ngomong-ngomong nama harabeoji?"

"Panggil saja Kang harabaeoji."

Mereka telah berada di dalam vila tersebut. Berbeda dengan luarnya, dalamnya ternyata sangat bersih, rapi dan terawat.

"Rapi sekali vilanya." Puji Jiyoung.

"Itulah Jiyoung-ah, jangan pernah menliai sesuatu dari luarnya." Sahut Yoora.  
Jiyoung tampak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kya! Kenapa kamu menatapku begitu?" Heran Yoora.

"Hmm... tumben kamu bijak." Jawab Jiyoung.

"Iya nih, aku ketularan si Soonju." Sahut Yoora sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Soonju berada.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan pembagian kamar?" Teriak Taemin.

"Begini saja," Soonju mengeluarkan usul. Yang lain mendekatinya.

"karena kamarnya ada empat, maka satu kamar ada dua orang. Aku dengan Yoora, Yeonmin dengan Jiyoung, Baekhyun dengan Sehun, terakhir Taemin dengan Minho. Setuju?"

"Setuju." Sahut yang lainnya, kompak.

Malam telah tiba, Yeonmin dan Soonju sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Sedangkan yang lain, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Yoora-ya, Jiyoung-ah, kenapa kalian tidak membantu Yeon dan Joo memasak?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Yeon melarang kami membantunya." Jawab Jiyoung dengan malas.

"Lho, waeyo?" Heran Baekhyun.

"Yeon bilang, kalau aku ikut masak, nanti kita semua bisa mati konyol karena makan buatanku."

"Hahaha... kalau kau Yoora? Kenapa Yeon melarangmu?"

"Bukan Yeon yang melarangku, tapi pacarmu tuh!" Ketus Yoora.

"Eh? Soonju melarangmu, kenapa?"

"Dia takut aku meracuni masakannya lagi."

"Baguslah, kalau dia melarangmu. Nanti bisa-bisa Minho kena kimbab yang super duper asin buatanmu lagi."

"Hey! Jangan bicarakan tentang itu!" Sahut Minho.

Sementara itu, di dapur terlihat Yeonmin dan Soonju sedang membuat bibimbab dan teokbooki sebagai penutupnya.

"Di depan ribut sekali ya mereka." Ucap Soonju.

"Iya, jadi pingin cepat-cepat selesain masak, terus gabung sama mereka." Timpal Yeonmin.

"Hmm... tapi berat juga ya, kalau cuma masak berdua?" Kata Soonju.

"Tentu saja. Seandainya dua gadis itu bisa diandalkan, masakan kita pasti cepat selesai." Sahut Yeonmin sambil terus memasak.

"Perlu bantuan?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dan menawarkan bantuan kepada mereka. Soonju malah terlihat ragu pada Baekhyun dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Waeyo, Joo? Kamu tidak senang aku di sini?" Baekhyun bertingkah sok imut.

"Aniyo Baekkie-ya. Tapi kamu tidak punya niat kayak Yoora, kan?" Selidik Soonju.

"Hahaha... tentu saja tidak, chagi-ya. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Umm, kamu tumis ini ya, bisa kan?"

Masakan buatan Yeonmin dan Soonju yang dibantu Baekhyun telah siap. Mereka makan dengan lahapnya.

"Aaaaa... kenyang!" Ucap Taemin setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Sekarang kita tidur, besok kita jalan-jalan." Kata Minho yang sedang menarik Taemin untuk bangun dari tempatnya.

Mereka semua telah masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Di antara mereka berdelapan, hanya Soonju yang belum bisa tidur. Ia masih memikirkan tentang perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi dirasakannya. Belum lagi, sebenarnya ia melihat ada kejanggalan dari kakek yang tadi. Ia melihat sekilas mata kakek itu berwarna merah pekat, lalu berubah normal kembali.

_Tap tap tap_

Gadis bermarga Park itu mendengar suara langkah kaki dari depan kamarnya. Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberanian, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya dari dalam kamar. Namun, tak kunjung ada jawaban. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia membuka pintu tersebut. Ia keheranan karena tidak ada apapun di luar. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara air mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ia pun bangun untuk mematikan kran tersebut.

_Krek_

Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Ia kaget karena melihat yang mengalir bukanlah air, melainkan cairan merah pekat nan kental.

"Apa ini?" Gumamnya sambil mendekati kran air itu.

"Kenapa airnya merah?" Ia membasahi ujung jari kelingkingnya dengan air berwarna merah yang mengalir itu, lalu mencium baunya.

"T-tunggu ... ini b-bukan air biasa. Ini darah!" Soonju merasa begitu kaget dengan air yang diciumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Herannya.  
Ia langsung mematikan kran air tersebut dan buru-buru kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah kubilang ada yang tidak beres dengan tempat ini." Gumamnya saat di tempat tidur.  
Tak ingin ambil pusing, Soonju pun akhirnya memejamkan matanya hingga benar-benar menuju dream land.

Paginya, Taemin dikejutkan dengan jejak darah dari dapur yang berhenti di depan pintu utama.

"Lho, apaan nih?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri saat melihat jejak itu.

"I-ini k-kan darah?!" Taemin mencolek jejak tersebut dan menciumnnya.

"Hoy teman-teman, ke sini cepat!" Teriak Taemin.

"Duh, apaan sih Taem? Pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak." Kesal Sehun.

"Tuh, kamu lihat apa yang ada di lantai!" Perintah Taemin sambil menunjuk jejak darah tersebut.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Heran yang lainnya.

"Molla, baunya seperti darah." Jawab Taemin.  
Yang lain pun mencium jejak tersebut dan menyimpulkan bahwa jejak tersebut adalah darah.

"Ini darah, tapi darah siapa ini?" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Yoora-ya, Jiyoung-ah, sementara kami buat sarapan, kalian pel bekas darah ini." Perintah Yeonmin.

Sekarang mereka tengah menyantap ramen buatan Yeonmin dan Soonju sembari membicarakan masalah jejak darah yang tadi pagi.

"Ini aneh. Bagaimana bisa ada darah?" Kata Sehun.

"Lagipula darah siapa?" Timpal Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mengalaminya tadi malam." Ucap Soonju, membuat yang lain menatapnya.

"Semalam, aku mendengar suara air dari kran kamar mandi di kamarku. Saat aku ingin mematikannya, aku kaget karena airnya bukan air biasa, tapi darah!" Jelas Soonju.

"Kamu serius, Joo?" Minho nampak ragu.  
Soonju mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya, aku juga mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam kamar. Waktu aku buka pintu, tidak ada apapun di luar." Sambungnya.

"Tunggu. Kang harabeoji mana?"

"Ada di belakang, Jiyoung-ah. Aku sudah tanya padanya kenapa bisa ada jejak darah, tapi dia bilang kita hanya berhalusinasi. Tidak ada darah, katanya." Jawab Taemin.

"Sudah kubilang ada yang tidak beres dengan tempat ini." Soonju meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"Soonju-ya, kamu jangan berpikir seperti itu dulu." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Begini saja, anggaplah kita tidak pernah mengalami hal ini. Kita ke sini kan untuk liburan, jangan kita kacaukan liburan kita dengan hal aneh seperti ini." Tegas Minho.

Siangnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu di pantai. Semua terlihat begitu senang tanpa mengkhawatirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi pagi. Mereka berfoto, bermain air atau pasir sambil menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa.

"Hmmmm... udaranya sejuk!" Puji Taemin.

"Aku mau kayak gini terus!" Seru Minho dengan senangnya.

Ternyata, semua hal tersebut belum bisa membuat Soonju melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya semalam. Selain mengalami hal aneh, ia juga ternyata mendapat nightmare.

"Udara di sini sejuk. Kamu kenapa, keliahatannya cuma kamu yang tidak menikmati liburan ini?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Baekkie-ya, perasaanku selalu tidak enak sejak di sini." Jawab Soonju.

"Gwechanayo chagi-ya, nikmati saja liburan ini." Baekhyun mencoba membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Aku... aku mendapat nightmare. Aku melihat banyak sekali mayat hidup di sini. Aku melihat cermin bertuliskan 'kalian harus bertanggung jawab' yang dituliskan dengan darah." Soonju menceritakan nightmarenya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, itu kan cuma nightmare."

"Hhh... baiklah." Soonju kecewa dengan respon kekasihnya itu.

Soonju akhirnya bisa lebih tenang. Ia pun ikut bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Hey, kenapa pulau ini sepi sekali sih?" Yoora heran dengan pulau yang menjadi tempat liburan mereka.

"Iya, setahuku meskipun pulau terpencil, pasti ada aja yang datang." Respon Minho.

"Lagipula kenapa kita cuma nemuin satu vila ya? Ada benarnya juga sih perkataan Soonju, kalau tempat ini agak aneh." Tambahnya.

Soonju hanya menatap datar Minho. Karena baginya, percuma ia bercerita jika tidak akan ada yang mau peduli.

"Jiyoung-ah, apa aja yang kamu cari tentang pulau ini?"

"Umm... aku cuma searching kalau pulau ini tuh salah satu pulau terpencil dengan pantai yang indah." Jawab Jiyoung.  
Minho mengangguk.

"Soonju bilang semalam dia dapat nightmare," Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Taemin antusias.  
Baekhyun pun menceritakan nightmare Soonju.

"Mwo?! Mimpi itu bisa saja sebuah petunjuk, pertanda atau apa lah." Tanggap Yeonmin.

"Sudahlah, jangan kita pikirkan." Kata Minho.

"Tapi mimpi itu seperti mengatakan sesuatu, Choi Minho!" Yeonmin meyakinkan Minho.

"Aish, aku tidak mau ambil pusing! Kita ke sini kan untuk liburan, bukan untuk ritual memanggil arwah."

"Diam semua! Masalah spele aja jadi besar begini. Sudah sore, kita balik ke vila sekarang." Lerai Soonju.

Mereka telah sampai di vila. Sekarang, mereka tengah sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing. Minho dan Taemin sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar vila, Baekhyun dan Soonju sedang mengobrol, Yoora, Jiyoung dan Sehun sedang menonton tv, dan Yeonmin sedang mendengarkan musik.

"Joo-ya~" Yeonmin memanggil Soonju.

"Ne?" Sahut Soonju.

"Aku boleh pinjam netbookmu tidak? Aku mau main game."

"Ne, ambil saja di kamarku."

Yeonmin mengambil netbook tersebut di kamar Soonju. Ia duduk di sofa, lalu menyalakannya.

"Joo-ya, yang benar aja deh kamu. Masak background pakai gambar hantu begini. Aku jadi kaget lihatnya." Komentar Yeonmin tentang background Soonju.

"Hantu?! Siapa juga yang pakai background Hantu. Backgroundku tuh gambarnya spongebob and friends." Heran Soonju.

"Apanya yang spongebob? Jelas-jelas gambarnya hantu!" Bantah Yeonmin.  
Soonju berjalan menuju Yeonmin. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang diucapkan Yeonmin.

"Lho, kok backgroundnya jadi gini?" Heran Soonju.

"Yeonmin-ah, kamu ganti backgroundnya ya?" Tanya Soonju.

"Aniyo. Aku kan baru buka netbook kamu ini." Bantah Yeonmin.

"Lalu siapa? Aku tidak punya gambar hantu."

"Molla." Jawab Yeonmin seadanya.

"Apaan sih?" Baekhyun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Itu backgroundku kenapa jadi aneh gini ya? Jelas-jelas aku pakai spongebob buat backgroundnya. Kenapa sekarang malah gambar hantu mengerikan begini?" Soonju menjelaskan.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu. Bukannya latar belakang hantu ini di pantai yang kita datangi tadi ya?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Lho, iya. Kenapa bisa gambar ini jadi backgroundku?" Soonju semakin bingung.

"Joo, tadi kamu memotret pantai?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aniyo." Jawab Soonju.

"Coba kamu perhatiin latarnya. Ini pantai yang tadi!" Ucap Baekhyun.  
Soonju mengamati latar di mana hantu itu berada.

"I-iya i-ini pantai yang tadi." Soonju terbata.

"Kita panggil yang lain!" Tegas Baekhyun.

Kini mereka semua telah berkumpul di ruang tv untuk membicarakan gambar tersebut.

"Jadi kalian tidak memotret pemandangan ini?" Tanya Yeonmin.  
Yang lain menggeleng.

"Ini aneh." Kata Sehun.

"Ya, mana mungkin ada sendiri, kan? Mustahil!" Timpal Taemin.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Mungkin ada salah satu dari kita yang lupa." Lerai Minho.

"Tapi kejadian ini memang tidak wajar, Choi Minho! Pertama, Soonju mendengar langkah kaki tapi tidak ada orang, melihat darah mengalir dari kran, dan mendapat nightmare. Oke, mungkin nightmare bukan apa-apa. Kedua, Taemin melihat jejak darah tadi pagi, tapi Kang harabeoji malah bilang tidak ada darah. Ketiga, bagaimana netbook Soonju merubah backgroundnya sendiri?" Protes Yeonmin. Minho nampak berpikir dan setuju.

"So, kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apa kita harus pergi dari pulau ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hey, lihat buku ini! Aku menemukannya di dalam laci!" Seru Soonju.  
Yang lain menghampirinya.

"Buku apa itu?" Tanya Taemin.

"Ini kuno sekali." Kata Jiyoung.

"Coba buka." Suruh Minho.

Soonju membuka buku itu dan membacanya bersama-sama. Terlihat perubahan di raut wajah mereka.

_Apakah yang mereka baca? Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya _

No Bash, No Plagiat, and please leave your comment^^


End file.
